


That Escalated Quickly

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, train, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: When Gabriel pops in on Sam as he's about to have some "alone time," it leads the angel and the hunter to a discussion about porn, fantasies, and then lends itself to an opportunity to live on out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Smut Appreciation Day, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> If you've never seen Adam Ramzi and would like to please follow [THIS LINK](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b028ab65589e3633f228168c32e0b1dd/tumblr_ol0qohisld1w50dueo1_1280.jpg). (Warning, borders on NSFW)  
> If you'd like to leave his looks up to the imagination I completely understand!

Sam snaps his laptop closed just a little too quickly when he hears the rustling of wings. Gabriel appears at the foot of his bed, eyes immediately focused on the device covering Sam's crotch. He raises an eyebrow at it, and then runs a finger down the foot board as he slowly rounds the bed to sit beside Sam. 

 

“Hey, Gabe.” Sam's voice is a little too tight. Gabe is going to know he was about to jack off. Not that the angel would care. But still, sometimes you don't want your boyfriend knowing all your business. 

 

“What’cha doin’ there, Sammich?”

 

Sam brushes the hair off his temple. He won't lie. It's not something to be ashamed of. “Nothing.” Well okay, a little bit of a lie. Not a full blown one though. 

 

“Yes, I can tell from the way you're sweating.” Gabriel casually rests his hand on the laptop. “Were you watching something?” 

 

Sam is caught. He's a grown man in his thirties who feels like a teenager that just got caught watching porn. All he needs is a crusty sock in his hand to get off into. This is stupid. He shouldn’t be embarrassed. He and the angel have watched porn together after all. Hell, they’ve watched Gabriel’s porn together for shit’s sake. Still, Sam can’t do anything but deflect.

 

“Nothing,” he clears his throat, “nothing important.” Technically true. It's not like there was much plot in there.

 

“Mmm,” Gabriel hums, “I'm sure.” His hand slides over the laptop, moving it back and revealing the sizable bulge that had started growing in Sam's jeans. 

 

Sam knows he might as well drop the casual act. Gabe knew the minute he popped into the room what Sam was doing, and now that his interest is fully piqued he'll play out this scenario in true Gabriel fashion. What that will be is anyone's guess. Sam might as well get over what's left of his shyness; it's barely hanging on after being with the angel so long anyway. 

 

Gabriel runs a palm over the stretched fabric of Sam's jeans, making him sigh. “So you don't mind if I have a look?”

 

Sam could say no. If he told Gabriel no he'd probably respect that. But why should he? It's not like he was watching something horrible. He gives a small shrug, almost unnoticeable, and examines some fading bruises on the backs of his knuckles. 

 

Gabriel opens the laptop, waiting for the black screen to come to life again. He's met with a paused image of two men. One is on his knees, his back to the camera. His face is buried in the waist of the other man, whose hands are tangled in hair, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

 

It's a nice scene, all in all, if a little vanilla. Definitely not something that warrants Sam’s unease at being caught. Gabriel looks over the porn site that Sam has opened and notices the search bar. Sam had specifically searched for one of the men in this scene. Interesting. 

 

“Which one is Adam Ramzi?” Gabriel asks, studying them both closely as he hits play. 

 

Sam ducks his head, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He feels heat creeping up his chest and closes his eyes. He shouldn’t be this embarrassed. This is dumb. 

 

“He’s uh, that’s the one standing up. Or at least he was,” Sam’s not sure where the video is at now that Gabriel hit play. He hears that familiar voice let out a moan and wipes a hand down his mouth. God, he feels like an idiot. 

 

Gabriel nods. The one Sam was searching for, this Adam Ramzi, is handsome. Dark hair, a short black beard, a strong but not overly muscled body, olive skin dusted with dark body hair. He sees what Sam likes in this guy, physically anyway. But he knows Sam, he knows there’s something else, something more about this guy if Sam is taking the time to search him out specifically.  

 

Gabriel cocks his head. He knows Sam is embarrassed and he doesn’t meet his eyes when he asks the next question. “What is it you like about him?”

 

“Um,” Sam shifts uncomfortably, “I don’t really--”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel finally looks up from the screen and meets Sam’s eyes fully. The quick shift of Sam’s eyes tells Gabriel how embarrassed the man actually is. Gabriel may not understand Sam’s embarrassment, but he’s not going to mock it either. This isn’t the time for that. 

 

“Listen,” Gabriel goes on, “we don’t have to talk about this and if you don’t want to, I’ll never bring it up again. But you don’t need to be embarrassed, I’m not sure I really understand why you are, you know I have no issue with porn.”

 

“No, it’s not that,” Sam sighs, resting his head back on the headboard. “It’s hard to explain. I think I just grew up having to hide every time I needed to, uh, take care of things, I guess is the best way to explain it.”

 

“You mean masturbate? Jack off? Choke the chicken? Clean the rifle? Make the bald guy puke--”

 

“Ew, God, you sound like Dean,” Sam’s face is disgusted. “Do people actually call it that?!”

 

“You’d be surprised what people call it,” Gabriel snorts, pondering the question. “Sorry,” he says, a hand resting on Sam’s thigh, “just trying to lighten the mood. Should we drop it?”

 

Sam can’t help but smile. Gabriel is trying here. He’s trying really hard to understand Sam’s unease, which, in a situation like this is so outside of Gabriel’s understanding. If the roles were reversed Gabriel would have probably started porn music playing the minute Sam walked in. Sam shakes his head a little at that thought. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I need to get over it I guess. There’s no reason to hide it from you, I’m not doing anything wrong.”

 

“If it’s wrong I don’t wanna be right,” Gabriel assures him, teasingly. 

 

Sam pushes himself up so he’s sitting straighter in the bed. 

 

“Okay, so Adam Ramzi.” Sam turns the screen so he can see it. He hits play again and watches the action, picking out what he likes so he can explain it to the angel. 

 

“I like his hands. I like how touches other guys. A lot of porn the guys barely touch each other, but he’s not like that. And he has long fingers and nice hands. He’s kissing and touching and he looks at them, like really looks at them. It’s intimate, which is different for porn. Almost like he’s passionate about it?” Sam’s voice goes up, like a question, not sure if he’s describing it correctly. 

 

“Anyway,” he goes on, “I like his face, the way his mouth opens and you can tell how good everything feels,” that erection is coming back pretty fast and Sam adjusts himself in his jeans, “and I like how he moans, his voice is so deep, and he always praises the other guy, tells him how good things feel. I like his eyes,” Sam glances at Gabriel almost shyly, “they remind me a little bit of yours. I just, all that stuff I guess.” Sam is blushing again, he can feel it, but when he looks up at Gabriel, the angel looks almost hungry. 

 

“You didn’t mention his body. What about his body?” Gabriel asks. 

 

“Yeah it’s nice, he’s a good looking guy, but that’s not all I’m watching I guess. Is that why you watch? For a nice body?”

 

Gabriel’s mouth turns up at the corner. “Depends on my mood.”

 

“So what do you like to watch when you, you know?” Sam inclines his head at the laptop.

 

“No, we’re not talking about me right now.” Gabriel pushes the laptop off of Sam’s legs onto the bed and leans in to kiss him. 

 

Sam hears a distinctive snap as Gabriel deepens the kiss, and he assumes their clothes will be gone when he opens his eyes. That’s usually how Gabriel takes care of their pesky attire. He had no idea that just a simple conversation about what Sam likes in porn would turn the angel on this much. And really, why hadn’t they talked about this before? Like when they actually watched porn together? They’d always just turned something on and then got caught up in each other and ignored it anyway. 

 

Gabriel pulls back from the kiss, his eyes dark and hooded. 

 

Sam blinks, his thumb brushing over the angel’s cheek, and then he sees a figure standing to his left. “Jesus, holy shit,” he starts, his head turning quickly, and then his eyes go wide. “Gabriel, what the hell?” 

 

“Don’t freak out, Sam.” Gabriel stands, moving to look up and down Adam Ramzi’s body. The guy isn’t as tall as Sam, but he’s definitely taller than the angel, and he looks down at him with a grin. “We’ve talked about a threesome before but we never could decide who to do it with,” Gabriel hooks a thumb at Adam, “what about him?”

 

Sam swings his legs off the side of the bed, sitting up fully. “I don’t know, this isn’t something you can just spring on me!” He’s almost angry, but he’s too surprised to be. This is such a classic Gabriel move. The angel will take months to plan out every meticulous detail of TV Land, but he snaps a threesome on Sam without a second of thought. 

 

“Okay, say the word and I snap him away.Gabriel holds a hand up, “Or we could just try it. See what happens. If you wanna stop we stop.” 

 

Sam closes his eyes tightly, thinking. “Are you serious?” When he opens his eyes again Gabriel shrugs. He’s serious, and Sam trusts him enough to know that he can say no and this will be over. He also knows that if he gets uncomfortable at anytime Gabriel will stop. That’s something he learned shortly after they started having sex. 

 

Sam looks fully at Adam Ramzi then. 

 

The man is looking around the room but he doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t seem the least bit surprised to be there. His eyes finally make their way to Sam and he smiles, a big, beautiful smile. 

 

“Hi,” he says simply. 

 

Sam stands and steps closer, extending his hand. “Hi,” he almost stutters, taken with the beauty of the man in front of him, and with the fact that he’s actually here. This man he’s watched have all kinds of sex is here, in his room, like it’s something totally normal.  

 

Adam doesn’t shake his his outstretched hand, he simply meets Sam in the middle and takes the Winchester’s face in his hands, kissing him gently.

 

Sam is surprised, but it’s a pleasant one. He guesses talking and introductions might not always be necessary for this situation. He returns the kiss, and he can’t help a sigh when the other man's head slants to the side and his mouth opens ever so slightly. 

 

Adam pulls back after a few seconds, opening his eyes slowly to look at Sam. He licks his lips, his tongue pink and wet, and there’s something so sexy about that simple thing. Sam blinks, watching. 

 

“Yeah?” Adam asks. He’s clarifying whether Sam is okay with the situation, making sure. 

 

Sam looks up from those pretty lips and into those intense eyes. He nods, just barely. “Yeah.” 

 

They’re kissing again before Sam can think, and the other man's beard is rough around his mouth. It gets hot quickly, licking and nipping, hands in hair, pressed chest to chest. Sexual chemistry doesn’t come this quickly, not normally, and Sam knows it but he doesn’t care. 

 

He hears something behind him and breaks the kiss to look over his shoulder. Gabriel has thrown his jacket aside and plopped himself down in the armchair in Sam’s room, the scene of the other men laid out in front of him like a real life porn. 

 

He’s already unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, the bulge growing there showing how interested he is in what he’s watching. He casually leans back, arms behind his head, and winks at Sam. 

 

“You’re not going to join us?” Sam asks.

 

“Oh I will, don’t you worry.” He casually leans back, arms behind his head, and winks at Sam. “When the time is right.”

 

Sam turns back to Adam and the other man looks over his face, studying it closely. His hands land on Sam’s waist, tugging on his belt loops. 

 

Sam slides a hand around Adam’s lower back. He kisses him again, wanting that mouth on his, hot and wet. 

 

“Like the way you kiss,” Adam says, coming up for air. 

 

“You too,” and Sam’s not lying. He feels practically drunk with lust and they’ve barely touched except for their mouths. 

 

Adam pulls him back in and Sam grabs him by the hair, backing them toward the bed. When his legs bump the bed he eases down, pulling the other man on top of him. 

 

Sam explores then, letting himself feel all that beautiful skin, his hands sliding down to grip his ass. When Adam grinds down Sam thrusts up to meet him, a rhythm starting. They stay like that, rolling against each other, for how long Sam doesn’t know. 

 

Adam is kissing his neck, nipping his collarbone, when his deep voice finally speaks. “I wanna feel you.”    
  


Sam knows what he means. He rolls them, flipping his weight and putting himself on top, hips thrusting down sharply. 

 

Adam sucks in a breath through clenched teeth at the friction, and then Sam stands. 

 

He tosses his shirt and pants away and watches as the other man tugs his jeans off. He’s not wearing underwear, and his perfect cock stands proud. 

 

Sam looks to Gabriel, sitting in the chair. He holds eye contact while he slips each thumb in the waist of his boxer briefs and slowly slides them down. He kicks them away, loving the lust that’s written clearly on the angel’s face. 

 

He hadn't been paying attention to Adam on the bed, and he's surprised when he feels a palm on his thigh. He looks down into those strange eyes, and watches as a tongue swirls the head of his cock. 

 

Sam rubs a thumb over Adam’s bearded chin. He groans as he watches him lower his mouth slowly down Sam's length, cheeks hollowing with suction. He sinks his mouth all the way, until his nose is buried in the short curls on Sam’s lower belly. 

 

Adam never looks away, staring up at Sam the whole time he’s practically swallowing Sam’s cock. His hands are warm, one massaging Sam’s balls, the other gripping his own cock tightly in his fist. Looking down at him is one of the hottest things Sam has ever seen. 

 

Gabriel stands then and walks toward them. He runs a hand through Adam’s hair, who doesn’t seem to notice, and then circles Sam. His hands run from Sam’s shoulders down over his ass, and then Sam feels them grip his ass cheeks. He knows Gabriel must be on his knees as well, and sure enough those hands spread his ass open, and a tongue is soon teasing his hole. 

 

“Jesus,” Sam swears under his breath. It’s an onslaught of stimulation in two of the most sensitive places on a human body. He can’t believe how good it feels. 

 

Gabriel dips his tongue inside, making way for a finger, and then he starts opening Sam up. Adam and Gabriel somehow find a matching rhythm, and as Adam goes down his cock Gabriel slides his finger in, brushing Sam’s prostate each time. 

 

Soon Gabriel adds a second finger and Sam hums at the stretch. He wishes he could lay down, his legs are starting to feel like jell-o, but he doesn’t want to do anything to interrupt what’s happening. A third finger has him gripping Adam’s head roughly, hands yanking his hair to drive the man's face down his cock. 

 

His head lolls back, rolling to the side to rest on his shoulder, eyes closed. He couldn’t open them if he wanted to, he can’t do anything in the moment but feel. That familiar ache starts in his belly, spreading like a slow burn, and he knows he’s getting close. 

 

“Gonna come,” he breathes, his brows drawn together like he’s in pain. 

 

Gabriel pulls his mouth away. Adam releases his cock, wiping spit from his mouth with the back of a hand. 

 

“No,” Gabriel instructs. 

 

He stands and walks around to face the other men. Sam is surprised to find that he’s still fully dressed, the head of his thick cock sticking out the waistband of his open pants. For some reason Sam thought he would have snapped his clothes away by now. 

 

“On the bed.” Gabriel points, looking at Sam. 

 

Sam doesn’t object, he’s ready to move things to a more comfortable position. He lays on his back, shoving the pillow under his head, and looks at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel shakes his head no. “Over.” Gabriel takes the few short steps back to the chair and sits. “Face me,” he says. 

 

Sam does as he’s told, on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed. He’s only a few feet from where Gabriel is sitting. He hears a cap pop behind him. 

 

Seconds later a slick finger is running around the rim of his ass. Two fingers slide in easily, and then he feels the bed dip from the weight of Adam behind him. He fucks Sam with his fingers, adding more lube until he’s sure he’s ready. 

 

When the head of a cock presses against Sam’s ass he drops his head. 

 

“Look at me,” Gabriel commands. 

 

Sam raises his head, trying not to wince as Adam’s cock works inside him. Adam goes slow, moving the head barely, giving Sam plenty of time to adjust before sinking into him more. He’s patient, and the deeper he goes he reaches around with one hand to grip Sam’s dripping cock. 

 

Sam’s eyes flutter closed. “That’ll make me come,” he half whispers, voice wrecked. 

 

“Hands off.” Gabriel never looks away from Sam, but the words are meant for Adam, and the hand is soon gone. 

 

Sam relaxes as Adam reaches up to massage his back and shoulders. His hands are warm, fingers strong, and it doesn’t take long until the cock inside him is moving in long, sure strokes. 

 

Adam stills when Sam starts moving, pressing himself back to take the cock as deep as he can. Adam’s hands slide up and down Sam’s sides, from ribs to hips, letting Sam set a pace. Sam pushes back and grinds his ass into Adam. 

 

“Oh yeah, make yourself feel good on my dick, baby,” Adam says, “fuck that’s good.” 

 

Sam looks at Gabriel the whole time. He slams himself back, hard, making skin slap and causing stings of pain, but he loves it. He loves the look on the angel’s face. 

 

Gabriel watches. He looks at Sam’s hands pulling in the sheets, the way Sam’s mouth falls open, how his eyes soften when Adam leans over him, kissing between his shoulder blades. He pushes the pants down his hips and takes his cock in his hand finally. 

 

“You look so beautiful being fucked, Sam.” His voice is low, and some tension eases in his face as he strokes himself. 

 

Sam holds his head up, no matter how much he wants to let it hang down. He holds it there so Gabriel can see him. He watches Gabriel touch himself. 

 

Adam’s breathing is getting ragged. He’s whispering, “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” over and over. 

 

Sam knows exactly how he feels. He’s more than ready to come. 

 

“Why are you still dressed?” He finally asks Gabriel when Adam slows his pace. 

 

A corner of Gabriel’s mouth turns up, just a tiny bit. He snaps his fingers and his clothes disappear. 

 

“Come here,” Sam tells him. 

 

Gabriel stands and steps closer. 

 

Sam reaches out and grabs his thigh, pulling him in. 

 

Gabriel kneels on the bed in front of him and Sam licks the precome off the head of the angel’s cock. He glances up to see Gabriel watching him, only him. Sam wraps his mouth around the head of the thick cock and closes his eyes as Gabriel works his length down Sam’s throat. Sam doesn’t have enough movement to do it himself, not with Adam holding his shoulders and fucking into him from behind. 

 

Sam lets himself relax, loving the feeling of being fucked on both ends. He’s imagined threesomes before but he never figured they’d be this easy. He always thought someone would feel left out or get jealous, but none of that is happening here. 

 

Gabriel’s hands are lightly pulling in Sam’s hair to grip his head. He reaches a hand down and grips his own cock, feeling the strings of precome leaking from the tip. He grips the base firmly, merely touching himself makes him want to come. 

 

“Are you ready Sam? Do you want to get off?” Gabriel asks. 

 

Sam manages to nod even though his mouth is stuffed, and he starts jacking himself in earnest. 

 

Gabriel’s hands move to his face and he eases his cock out of Sam's mouth. “No, no, no,” he tells Sam, “not like that. You’re not coming like that. Stop.” 

 

Sam pinches the base of his cock again, trying to hold back an impending orgasm. He feels empty when Adam pulls out, empty on both ends with Gabriel moving away. He’s not sure what they’re doing. 

 

Adam seems to though. He seems to know exactly what’s happening. He moves in front of Sam and pulls him up to his knees, taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. He pulls back after a few seconds and looks directly into Sam’s eyes. “Fuck me,” he tells Sam. 

 

Adam turns, lowering down to his hands and knees, and reaches back and pulls a plug out of his ass that Sam didn’t even know was there. 

 

Sam looks at Gabriel who gives him a nod. He grabs the lube off the bedside table and slicks himself, and then moves between Adam’s knees. Sam spreads him open, touching the tip of his cock to the pink hole and swirling it, making the other man arch his back. 

 

He presses in slowly, thinking he might come right then and there from all the tight heat, but he doesn’t. He goes slowly, like Adam did for him, letting him adjust. Sam bottoms himself out and then pulls back. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Adam manages. “Fuck yes,” his deep voice rumbles when Sam pushes back in. 

 

And then Sam closes his eyes, hands gripping the beautiful olive skin of the man under him, and he fucks him with abandon. He loses himself in it, knowing he won’t last long, until he feels hands on his own hips. 

 

Gabriel kisses Sam’s back and Sam slows. The angel's hands press Sam forward slightly, his knees pushing Sam’s feet apart, and then Sam feels himself being opened up again. The head of Gabriel’s cock teases Sam’s hole, and he does his best to relax and let him in. 

 

He stops moving completely as Gabriel’s cock goes deeper. It’s thicker, it stretches him wider, and that slight burn is back. He lets Gabriel bury himself as Sam leans his weight onto Adam, his dick still buried deep in him. 

 

Gabriel pulls back, pulling Sam’s hips back with him ever so slightly, and when he fucks into Sam again the motions pushes Sam into Adam. 

 

“Shit,” Sam manages, “never felt anything like that.” 

 

Gabriel thrusts a few more times and then slows his movements to almost nothing. He lets Sam take control. 

 

Sam moves back and forth between the two men. He presses back onto Gabriel’s thick cock, the head teasing his prostate on the way in. Then Sam moves forward, burying his own cock inside Adam, making the other man swear. 

 

Within several short minutes Sam is an overstimulated mess. He’s sweating, watching it drip down to Adam’s back, and he thinks he might die of the pleasure he’s feeling. His thighs are shaking, he can see veins and muscles standing in ropes in his forearms. He’s desperate for release. 

 

“Wanna come, Gabe,” he whines. 

 

Gabriel’s hands slide around Sam’s chest and pinch his nipples, and Sam’s pretty sure that’s gonna be the end of him. 

 

“Come.” Gabriel says it as a command, one not to be ignored.

 

Sam feels Adam jerking himself off furiously under him. He hears a low, guttural moan from the other man, feels his ass clenching even tighter around Sam’s cock, and that’s finally Sam’s undoing. 

 

He comes, blackness shadowing his vision until stars explode in front of his eyes. He yells, or at least he thinks he does, his cock emptying itself of ropes and ropes of come. He feels slick heat inside him, feels the harsh grip of Gabriel’s hands on his hips, and knows he’s coming as well. 

 

The three collapse, and Sam jerks as his cock slides out of Adam and his ass is left empty. Gabriel lays tucked into his side, and half of Sam’s weight pins down Adam’s legs. None of them move, or speak, for a long time. 

 

Finally Adam stirs. Sam shifts so that he can stand, and watches as Adam retrieves his pants from the floor. He moves back to Sam, still naked, pants in his hand. He kisses Sam’s temple and then gives him a tiny wave. 

 

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Adam is gone. 

 

Sam and Gabriel don’t speak for quite some time, content to just rest in each other’s company. Sam feels the angel’s hair, running fingers through it as he thinks over what just took place. 

 

“Was that really him?” Sam finally asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

 

Gabriel tightens his arm draped over Sam’s waist. “What gave it away?” 

 

Sam smiles. “Not freaking when he appeared in a strange bedroom for starters. And then knowing everything I like, exactly how I like it.”

 

“You disappointed?” 

 

Sam raises up a little and looks down at Gabriel. “That’s a strange question. Why would I be disappointed?” 

 

Gabriel shrugs. “Thought maybe you wanted the real threesome experience. Didn’t know if this fantasy one would be a let down.” 

 

Sam kisses the angel, slow and sweet. “Felt real enough,” he lays down, pulling Gabriel fully into his arms. “And it definitely wasn’t a let down.” 

 

Sam can almost feel the satisfaction radiating off of Gabriel. 

 

“Wanna do it again sometime?” 

 

Sam chuckles at that question. “I’m game if you are.” 

 

Gabriel turns into him, face tucking under Sam’s chin. “Oh, Samshine. You know I love a good game.”   


End file.
